La La
by pheonix inferno
Summary: [Rated for future reference] They were from differen world, but he was still drawn to her. The mysterious livewire that drew him away from the smooth and easy road. He didn't know what he was getting himself into, until it was too late to turn back.


**La La  
****Unknown Faces**

**Glistening in the Sunday afternoon sun, the large red pick-up truck rolled into the lot** of Fiona's Diner. Teens loitered around the numerous tables inside, as well as the parking lot. Slowly the vehicle pulled into a spot near the back of the large area—one of the few that wasn't blocked by a few skateboarding punks. The driver's door opened, and out stepped a very peculiar looking male. Long silver hair hung low, well past his shoulders in a rugged fashion. The boy had a strong build under his clean and crisp clothing. His sun-kissed eyes scanned the parking lot for any of his fellow companion's automobiles, but his eyes landed on a small group of four or five laughing like they were undisciplined ingrates. He sneered at them and their absurd clothing before looking down to make sure his beige polo shirt and matching khaki's were wrinkled free. Ignoring his previous sight he made his way into the diner where his friend's awaited him.

**-**

**Like the jester in the king's court, he was flying around with only a board on wheels** underneath him, talking about various subjects while still making everyone laugh. With a big smile she sprawled herself on the hood of a nearby car that was acting as a throne for her. Her messy brown hair was resting around her flushed face as she breathed in deeply, still chuckling. Her cerulean eyes flashed with amusement in a carefree way that they always did.

"You're going to kill yourself one day if you continue to _try_ and multi-task Miroku." A fiery red head exclaimed from the arms of a fairly handsome young man, giving a lopsided grin towards his friend. Her emerald green eyes were almost astonishing compared to the boy's intense cobalt optics. His dusky hair was evident among her bright ginger locks. He tied his extensive mane back into a neat ponytail, making it look as masculine as it could get.

"At least I don't fall as soon as I step onto a board Ayame!" The lad called Miroku called from his place only a few feet away from the woman. "You have to ride the back of Kouga's BMX to get yourself anywhere!" The group began howling with laughter, and the man referred to as Kouga held on tighter to the raging lady, about to beat the poor boy to a pulp. But one of the girls unaccounted for stepped forward, innocently sticking out her foot in way of the skateboard that the boy happened to be traveling on. Before Miroku knew what happened, he was lying on the pavement, staring up at the tough beauty above him.

"Sango, you wound me not only with your words, but you harmful actions." He groaned as he pulled himself up. "But I know it's how you show your affection for me." She rolled her honey orbs as she shoved him with one arm and walked away, her dark hair swaying behind her in the long ponytail, almost identical to the one that sat atop Kouga's head.

"Get a life Miroku." She scoffed as she joined the brunette on the unknown car, adding in a slight laugh along with the others. Miroku looked offended and placed a frown on his face.

"I have one thank you very much!" He said quite proudly before jumping back onto his discarded board and weaving his way around garbage and sewers. "At least I haven't abandoned my life for something a little classier." He called after his last statement, pointing over to a rather stuck-up girl who preferred the taste of expensive chicken over a good old hamburger. Once again, laughter rang from their group, echoing through not only the diner, but a good portion of the neighborhood.

-

**He had barely taken a sip of his coke when the door opened and almost everyone fell **silent in the presence of a rather 'dolled' up young woman. The daughter of the mayor came and sat down, careful not to rumple her tailor-made clothes. Her long black hair was finely done, pulled back into a low tress. She gave him a practiced smile as she placed her purse on the table.

"Inuyasha," She said with a low feminine voice. "How are you?" He inwardly got frustrated, but he managed to keep a grip on it and let it slide.

"All right, yourself?" He mumbled loud enough for her delicate ears to pick up. She looked at the others seated at the table, mentally checking their names off. Naraku, Kanna, Kagura and Hinten. She gave them all the same smile, making check that they looked acceptable to be around without getting embarrassed.

"Now that you asked," She said, ready to indulge into a long lecture about her _horrible_ hair day, even though it was perfectly intact, or maybe a broken a nail. Inuyasha, sitting to her left, looked away from the woman who he was currently seeing and let his gaze wander any other place than his table. He observed the other people occupying the various tables and booths scattered throughout the small diner.

Outside, slowly a few at a time, the group he had seen from earlier passed by his vision. It started with a figure he knew as Kouga, his sworn enemy since he could remember, sped by with his hot-headed girlfriend on the back of his bike. Next came the perverted boy, Miroku— he knew he went by — running with his skateboard under his arm, pursued closely by a woman unfamiliar to his memories, who was also on foot, only without any device under her arm. Then lastly a girl whom he couldn't remember, who was traveling on a skateboard after the laughing group. He didn't recognize her, much like the one before her—though it came with no surprise.

He sighed, wondering if his life was ever going to throw some turns in the road before him. So far he had been cruising in a standard limo with his _perfect_ friends, and _perfect _girlfriend. Sometimes he wished that he would get some excitement, actually laugh, or even experience something completely alien to him. But, thoughts like that only made him feel left out, and that was the last thing he needed in his life.

-

-

-

**A/U:** Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic that I have written on this site, and I just hope that it turns out like I plan it to. During each chapter of my stories, I have this habit of always talking about music, so I thought maybe it would be cool if I gave out a song that you should check out or something…but it's all right if you don't like the same music as I do—I'm really everywhere. Thanks for checking this out and if you don't feel like reviewing or flaming, then it's all right.

_La La – Ashlee Simpson_

This story was heavily inspired by Ashlee Simpson herself, and other parts from her video for La La. It's a decent song, but I normally don't listen to her stuff. And also, some character may seem a little off from their original selves.

**See you later!  
****Vitamin R **


End file.
